


Secrets: Dreams Left Unsaid

by Daiong



Series: Pulse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub, Dreams, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Flashbacks, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puberty, Sensory Deprivation, Tsukishima Kei-centric
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: ความลับ : บางครั้งสึกิชิมะก็หวั่นเกรงความสามารถในการจำนนต่อความกลัวของยามากุจิ สึกิชิมะนับถือมัน
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Pulse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849498
Kudos: 5
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [#tskymweek2020](https://twitter.com/tsukkiyamaweek/status/1281233404445499393), Day 7: Free Day.
> 
> เราคาดว่านี่อาจจะเป็น Part สุดท้ายของ Pulse series ที่เน้นสตรอรี่ อนึ่ง Pulse จะมีตอนจบนั่นเอง 55 (นอกเหนือจากนี้คงจะเริ่มออกไปทาง oneshot เรื่อยเปื่อย คล้ายตอนพิเศษ) อย่างไรก็ตามตอนบิวด์ส่วนที่อยากเขียนจริง ๆ มันก็ออกมายาวกว่าที่คิด เลยแบ่งบทออกไป และมีลางว่ามันอาจจะมากกว่าสองบท ก็หวังว่าทุกคนจะเอนจอยกับ Part นี้ได้อย่างไม่ค้างคานักค่ะ <3

_1 มกราคม 2013_

สึกิชิมะเปิดดูข้อความที่ส่งมาหาราว ๆ สิบโมงกว่า

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_จะไปไหว้พระปีใหม่กับฮินาตะ เห็นว่าคาเงยามะจะไม่มาล่ะ สึกกี้แน่ใจใช่ไหมว่าจะไม่มาด้วยกัน_

สึกิชิมะถอนใจ ยามากุจิเคยถามเขาเรื่องนี้มาก่อน เขาไม่ชอบให้ยามากุจิถามอะไรเขาซ้ำ ยามากุจิ _รู้_ ว่าเขาไม่ชอบให้ถามซ้ำ – ยิ่งแสดงให้เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังกระวนกระวายเพียงใด ดูเหมือนฮารุโคจะทำทุกคนมวนท้องกันถ้วนหน้า

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_แน่ใจ_

_ยังไงเทพเจ้าก็ฟังนายโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีฉันอยู่แล้ว_

สึกิชิมะไม่เชื่อในเทพเจ้า—โดยส่วนใหญ่ แต่เวลาคับขัน เขาก็เคยปล่อยให้ตัวเองภาวนาอยู่เหมือนกัน

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_ฮ่ะ ๆ อยากฝากขอพรอะไรไหมล่ะ_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_ไม่เป็นไร ฉันแน่ใจว่าอะไรก็ตามที่นายจะขอเผื่อฉันก็เพียงพอแล้ว_

ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่สึกิชิมะปฏิเสธการไหว้พระหรือขอพรด้วยกันกับยามากุจิ ตอนพวกเขาเป็นเด็ก ยามากุจิเคยกระซิบกับเขาประหนึ่งกำลังแบ่งปันความลับเลอค่า นัยน์ตาเล็กเปล่งประกายสดใส _“งั้น... ฉันจะขอพรในส่วนของสึกกี้ให้ด้วยแล้วกันนะ_ _!”_ ซึ่งทำให้สึกิชิมะในตอนนั้นหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาอย่างอธิบายไม่ได้

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_งั้นฉันจะขอให้ครอบคลุมนะ_ _!_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_เน้นเรื่องขอพรให้ชนะก็พอแล้ว ตั้งใจจะไปเพื่อการนั้นแต่แรกไม่ใช่รึไง_

_ฝากซื้อช็อตเค้กหน่อย_

_ฉันเห็นพี่เข้ามาในห้องผ่านทางหางตาเมื่อกี้ พี่ยังไม่กวนฉัน แต่ถ้าเลยช่วงเที่ยงไป ก็ไม่แน่_

_ยังขี้เกียจคุยกับพี่ยังไงไม่รู้_

_นายไหว้พระปีใหม่เสร็จเมื่อไรก็บอก ฉันจะไปหานายที่บ้าน_

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_แน่ใจเหรอว่าไม่อยากใช้เวลากับอากิเทรุคุง เขาอาจจะอยากคุยอะไรกับสึกกี้ก็ได้นะ_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_ถ้ามีจริง ๆ เดี๋ยวก็มีเวลาคุยเอง พี่ยังอยู่บ้านจนกว่าจะถึงวันที่เราไปฮารุโคนั่นแหละ_

ภายใต้ใบหน้าเฉยเมยผ่อนคลาย สึกิชิมะสนุกกับการทิ้งคำใบ้ไว้ให้ยามากุจิ (โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งตั้งแต่ช่วงที่ยามากุจิมักจะตามเขาทัน) เขาพึงใจกับการดูว่าเขาจะยื้อไปได้นานแค่ไหน ก่อนที่จะจำเป็นต้องให้ ‘คำสั่งอย่างชัดเจน’ – ก่อนที่จะเข้าฉาก

คำตอบ คือ มักจะนานได้ตราบที่เขาต้องการ และตราบที่ยามากุจิยอมโอนอ่อน

ความลับ : ความโอนอ่อนของยามากุจิทำให้สึกิชิมะกลัวเป็นบางครั้ง สึกิชิมะสามารถนึกภาพตัวเองเล่นบทบาทของยามากุจิได้ แต่ไม่แน่ใจว่าจะมีวันน้อมตามได้เท่าที่ยามากุจิทำให้เขา (เขาคงเป็นซับที่จุกจิกที่สุดเท่าที่ดอมคนหนึ่งจะมีได้ เขานึกสงสัยว่ายามากุจิจะดูแลเขายังไงในสถานการณ์แบบนั้น) มีบางครั้งที่ยามากุจิดูเหมือนจะล่องลอยไปภายใต้คำบัญชา – เขาคืออีกาที่โบยบินนำหน้าสึกิชิมะไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็สุดรู้

‘ฝากซื้อเค้ก’ มักจะตีความได้สองรูปแบบ 1) สึกิชิมะเพียงแค่อยากกินเค้กจริง ๆ 2) _มาเล่นกันเถอะ_

เขาชอบดูยามากุจิ _รอคอย_ รูปแบบที่สอง เหมือนหมาที่ถูกสั่งให้หยุดรอ ก่อนได้รับอนุญาตให้ทานข้าว

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_ได้ งั้นจะซื้อช็อตเค้กให้สึกกี้นะ ระหว่างทางกลับน่าจะมีร้านที่น่าสนใจอยู่_

_

หากให้หวนระลึกเรื่องราวโดยไม่ละซึ่งความหยาบโลนเลย

สึกิชิมะเริ่มฝันเปียกถึงยามากุจิช่วงม. 3 มันไม่ใช่รูปแบบที่ทำให้เพิ่งบังเกิดการตระหนักรู้อะไรใหม่เป็นพิเศษ มันเป็นเพียงความรู้สึกในเชิงที่ว่า _อ้อ เกิดขึ้นจนได้_

มันไม่ใช่ฝันแรกที่เขาฝันถึงยามากุจิด้วยซ้ำ เขามีความฝันที่เกิดขึ้นซ้ำนาน ๆ ครั้งมาตั้งแต่ช่วงหลังหลบหน้าอากิเทรุไม่นาน แต่ความฝันเกี่ยวกับยามากุจิจะไม่เหมือนฝันเครียดทั่วไป สึกิชิมะพยายามไม่จดจ่อกับพวกฝันเครียดเท่าไร เขาบอกตัวเองว่ามันมีไว้เพื่อฝึกสมองให้ปรับตัวกับความเครียด หรือบางทีอาจเป็นช่องทางระบายอารมณ์ที่ติดค้าง – เขาพร้อมจะบอกอะไรกับตัวเองก็ได้ ตราบที่มันอนุญาตให้เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงความจำเป็นต้องพูดถึงมัน

ความฝันซ้ำที่มียามากุจิมักจะเริ่มต้นด้วยสึกิชิมะผู้กำลังเดินกลับบ้านคนเดียว

กระทั่งเขารู้สึกยามากุจิที่เดินตามมาด้านหลัง ห่างประมาณสองก้าว ฝันเหล่านั้นปกคลุมด้วยความเงียบสงบ ราวกับเสียงทุกอย่างบนโลกถูกกั้นออกไปหมดสิ้น (สึกิชิมะตัดสินใจซื้อเฮดโฟนตัดเสียงรบกวนเพราะชอบความเงียบในฝันเหล่านี้ด้วยซ้ำ) ก่อนที่จะมีเสียงยามากุจิแทรกเข้ามา

_“สึกกี้_ _!”_

_“หนวกหูน่า ยามากุจิ”_

_“ขอโทษ สึกกี้_ _!”_

ยามากุจิจะก้าวมาเคียงกายทุกครั้ง ยิ้มร่า เขายิ้มเสมอเวลาเขาพูดเช่นนั้น ในบางฝัน ยามากุจิจะเดินนำเขาไป โดยมีเสียงเพรียก _สึกกี้_ อยู่เนือง ๆ

(วันแรกที่ยามากุจิเรียกเขาว่า ‘สึกกี้’ คือระหว่างเล่นวอลเลย์บอล ด้วยความเผลอไผลและรีบร้อน—ก่อนหน้านั้น พวกเขาเรียกกันด้วยนามสกุลเสมอ มีเพียงตอนที่ยามากุจิมาเรียกหาเขาที่บ้านในช่วงแรก ๆ เท่านั้นที่จะถามหา ‘เคย์คุง’ เพื่อความชัดเจนกับคนในครอบครัว—หลังการลงสนามครั้งนั้น ยามากุจิก็เผลอเรียกเขาสึกกี้อีกครั้งระหว่างทางกลับบ้าน สึกิชิมะตอบรับชื่อนี้ มันจึงกลายเป็นชื่อเล่นที่ยามากุจิมอบให้เขาเสมอมา)

ส่วนความฝันเชิงลามกที่ตามมาเมื่อเขาย่างเข้าสู่วัยรุ่นนั้น ไม่ทำให้สึกิชิมะกังวลในครั้งแรก มากเท่าครั้งถัด ๆ มา มีบางเรื่องที่เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจินตนาการของเด็กอายุสิบสี่ควรจะไปไกลแค่ไหน เขาเพียงแต่คาดว่ามันเฉไฉไปจากปกติทั่วไปอยู่ _บ้าง_ บางเรื่องเขานึกภาพว่าพวกผู้ใหญ่อาจหน้าเห่อร้อนได้หากรู้ว่าเขาคิดอยากทำอะไรบ้าง—บางครั้งเขาสงสัยว่าพ่อแม่จะตัดความสัมพันธ์กับเขาไหม หากพวกเขารู้

สึกิชิมะไม่ได้มองว่าตัวเองเป็นประเภท _เซ็กชวล_ มากเท่าเด็กรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันด้วยซ้ำ เขาจัดการกับความอยากทางเพศของตนในระดับที่ไม่ให้มันก่อกวน มากกว่าเพื่อดับกระหาย เขาช่วยตัวเองอาทิตย์ละครั้งให้พอปัดรังควาน—เพียงแค่แต่ละครั้ง สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาถึงจุดอาจเป็นภาพของความละอายสักประเภท หรือสีหน้าเจ็บปวดสักรูปแบบ—ถ้าเพียงแต่ยามากุจิ _ต้องการ_ สึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าจะมีอะไรที่เขาจะไม่ให้ ตราบใดที่เขาสามารถเก็บอีกฝ่ายไว้ให้ปลอดภัย

นั่นคือช่วงที่สึกิชิมะตัดสินใจจะเฝ้าสังเกตมิตรภาพระหว่างพวกเขาในระยะที่ห่างออกมาหน่อย – อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าเขาจะเข้าใจตัวเองมากกว่านี้ แต่แล้ว วันหนึ่งยามากุจิก็ถามว่าเขาจะไปต่อม.ปลายที่ไหน

_“ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้นะว่าคาราสุโนะใกล้บ้านดี”_ สึกิชิมะว่า

_“คาราสุโนะเหรอ อืมม์ ฉันก็น่าจะเข้าได้นะ”_ ยามากุจิยกปลายดินสอมาแตะคางเป็นเชิงคิด _“ถ้าได้เข้าที่เดียวกันและอยู่ห้องเดียวกันอีกก็คงจะดีเนอะ”_

_“หรือบางที อาจจะดูที่อื่นด้วย”_ สึกิชิมะพูดช้า ๆ _“นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่าเราไม่จำเป็นต้องเข้าที่เดียวกัน ถึงไม่ได้เรียนที่เดียวกันก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะเลิกเป็นเพื่อนกันสักหน่อย”_

เพื่อนสนิทชะงัก _“งั้นเหรอ”_ เสียงฟังดูหงอย ขัดกับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลที่จับจ้องคล้ายพยายามอ่านบางอย่างเบื้องใต้ใบหน้านิ่งเฉยของสึกิชิมะ _“ดูจากผลการเรียนของสึกกี้ก็อาจจะเข้าชิราโทริซาวะได้เลยนี่นะ”_

สึกิชิมะแสดงสีหน้าคล้ายขยาดอาหาร _“โรงเรียนแกร่งที่เน้นกิจกรรมขนาดนั้น ไม่ไหวหรอก แพงด้วย”_

_“สึกกี้ว่าจะเล่นวอลเลย์บอลต่อช่วงม.ปลายใช่ไหม หรืออยากเปลี่ยนไปชมรมอื่น”_

_“คงวอลเลย์ฯ นั่นแหละ สำหรับฉันแล้ว ถ้าไม่เข้าชมรมกีฬาก็คงไม่ได้เล่นกีฬากันพอดี”_

พวกเขาจบบทสนทนากันเพียงแค่นั้น

หลังจากนั้นประมาณหนึ่งสัปดาห์ ยามากุจิก็เอ่ยขึ้นระหว่างทางกลับบ้านว่า _“สึกกี้ไม่อยากให้ฉันไปเข้าม.ปลายที่เดียวกับสึกกี้รึเปล่า”_

พวกเขากำลังเดินผ่านสวนสาธารณะ ที่ที่พวกเขาพบกันครั้งแรก – สึกิชิมะไม่มีความทรงจำเหตุการณ์นั้นชัดเจนในหัวเท่าไร (แต่น่าแปลกที่มันเป็นสถานที่ที่มักจะปรากฏในฝันของเขา)

_“ทำไมถึงคิดแบบนั้น”_ สึกิชิมะหยุดฝีเท้า

_“ทำไมสึกกี้ถึงไม่ตอบคำถามฉันล่ะ”_

_“แล้วต้องตอบด้วยเหรอ”_

_“ก็—เปล่า... ช่วงหลัง ๆ สึกกี้เหมือน... ไม่สิ ฉันแค่รู้สึกเหมือน...”_ ยามากุจิยีหลังศีรษะตัวเองแก้เก้อ ปอยผมที่มักจะชี้โด่ของเขาดูยุ่งเหยิงกว่าเดิม สีหน้าฉายแววหวาดกลัว แต่ยามากุจิก็คือยามากุจิ เขาดูยอมจำนนกับความกลัวนั้น เพื่อเผชิญหน้ากับมัน

ความลับ : บางครั้งสึกิชิมะก็หวั่นเกรงความสามารถในการจำนนต่อความกลัวของยามากุจิ สึกิชิมะนับถือมัน

_“ไม่แน่ใจว่าสึกกี้อยากจะเป็นเพื่อนกับฉันเหมือนเดิมรึเปล่า”_ ยามากุจิก้มหน้า เบนสายตาไปทางอื่น _“มันเหมือนกับว่าฉันทำอะไรผิด แต่ไม่รู้ว่าคืออะไร”_

สึกิชิมะเงียบไป ประเด็นคือช่วงนี้ยามากุจิทำอะไร _ถูก_ ไปเสียหมดมากกว่า ใช่ว่าเขาจะไม่รู้ตัวว่ายามากุจิเริ่มตามใจเขามากกว่าเดิม เขาแม้แต่ใช้ประโยชน์จากจุดนั้นนิดหน่อย – เป็นความพอใจเล็ก ๆ ที่ถ้าสั่งให้ยามากุจิทำอะไร เขาจะทำ ถ้าเรียก เขาจะมาหา และบางครั้ง ยามากุจิก็อยู่ใกล้เขามาก มากจนเขาจงใจเดินเร็วกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อยเพื่อขยับห่างออกมา – และราวกับรู้ตัว ยามากุจิก็ตัดสินใจเว้นระยะห่างเดินตามหลังเขาอยู่เล็กน้อย

มันเริ่มยาก สำหรับสึกิชิมะ ความใกล้ ทั้งที่ไม่-ได้-แตะ-เขา

ทั้งที่สึกิชิมะนึกว่าตัวเองไม่ชอบแตะตัวใคร

_“นายไม่ได้ทำอะไรผิด”_ สึกิชิมะตอบ พลางหมุนส้นเท้าเดินต่อไป ยามากุจิไม่ได้เดินตามมา สึกิชิมะนึกสงสัยว่าตัวเองจะเลี่ยงหน้าอีกฝ่ายไปได้แค่ไหน—

_“สึกกี้_ _! ถ้าอย่างนั้น เข้าคาราสุโนะด้วยกันนะ!”_ ยามากุจิตะโกนไล่หลัง ด้วยเสียงที่ดังเกินความจำเป็น ราวกับจะร้องบอกเทพเจ้าบนฟ้า มากกว่าบอกเพื่อนสนิทที่ยังไม่ทันเดินออกจากสวนไปดีนัก

สึกิชิมะหันไปมอง แลเห็นสีหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้และเหมือนตัดสินใจเบ็ดเสร็จเด็ดขาดไปพร้อมกันของยามากุจิ (คนเราปนอารมณ์ทั้งสองแบบนี้เข้าด้วยกันได้ยังไง สึกิชิมะสงสัยนัก) สีหน้าที่ทำให้เขาตระหนักขึ้นมาว่า _นี่น่ะ คือการตกหลุมรักไม่ใช่เหรอ_

ช่างเป็นการตระหนักรู้ที่จังหวะนรกนัก

_“ได้”_ สึกิชิมะหลุดปากตอบไป ก่อนจะห้ามตัวเองได้ทัน


	2. Chapter 2

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_ระหว่างทางกลับหาอะไรทานกับฮินาตะได้เลยนะ ไม่ต้องรอกินกับฉันล่ะ ฉันจะกินข้าวจากบ้าน_

**ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ** **:**

_โอเค งั้นฉันจะทานข้าวกลางวันเลย_

_เมื่อคืนฉันฝันเห็นพวกเราตอนแข่งด้วย เป็นภาพเสิร์ฟ_ _& บล็อคที่สมบูรณ์แบบเลยล่ะ_

 _วันนี้ได้กระดาษ_ _‘โชคดี’ ด้วยนะ_

สึกิชิมะตระหนักดีว่าเสิร์ฟ & บล็อกเป็นสิ่งที่พวกเขาพยายามกันนับแต่เข้าค่ายเก็บตัวหลังแพ้ให้เซโจในศึก IH ปัจจุบันยามากุจิก็ทำเซอร์วิสเอสมาได้บ้างแล้ว ในขณะที่สึกิชิมะบล็อคอุชิวากะได้ครั้งหนึ่ง ความเป็นไปได้ของเสิร์ฟ & บล็อคอันสมบูรณ์แบบก็ไม่ใช่แค่ฝัน หากโอกาสมาถึง

อย่างไรก็ตาม หายากอยู่สักหน่อยที่ยามากุจิจะพูดขึ้นมาเอง พวกเขามักจะพยายามเรื่องวอลเลย์บอลกันไปอย่างเงียบ ๆ และยามากุจิมักจะเลี่ยงพูดอะไรชวนกดดัน—เว้นแต่เขาจะว้าวุ่นใจ

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_ดีนี่_

_เป็นฝันที่ดีนะ_

สึกิชิมะก็หวังว่าแผนวันนี้จะลดอาการตึงเครียดของพวกเขาทั้งคู่ลงอยู่หรอก

_

คนส่วนใหญ่นึกว่ายามากุจิคอยตามสึกิชิมะมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร อาจเพราะสึกิชิมะมักจะดูเหมือนเป็นคนชักนำการตัดสินใจว่าพวกเขาจะทำอะไร ในความเป็นจริงมันก็ถูกอยู่ครึ่งหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะคงเรียกว่าเป็นการ _ทำตาม_ เสียมากกว่า _คอยตาม_ เป็นสึกิชิมะเองเสียมากกว่าที่เป็นคนคอยวางแผนกิจกรรมให้พวกเขา

สึกิชิมะเป็นคนพูดขึ้นมาว่า _“นายก็เข้ากลุ่มเด็กผู้ชายวอลเลย์บอลเลยสิ”_

สึกิชิมะเป็นคนให้คำแนะนำว่า _“ถ้าอยากสูงขึ้นก็ปรับการกินสิ ดื่มนมมากขึ้น สำคัญก็ตรงนายต้องออกแดดด้วย วิตามินดีจะช่วยให้ร่างกายซึมซับแคลเซียมน่ะ”_

ทั้งที่ไม่เข้าหาทั้งเพื่อนร่วมชั้นและเพื่อนในกลุ่มวอลเลย์บอลคนอื่น ๆ สึกิชิมะกลับพบความสบายใจกับการเสนออะไรต่าง ๆ นานาให้ยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ – ตัวเขาสมัยเด็กมีความคิดนึกสนุกในเชิงว่าคล้ายตัวเองได้เลี้ยงหมา—ก่อนที่ตัวเขาสมัยแรกรุ่นจะตระหนักว่าบางทีเขาอาจ _อยาก_ ให้ความคิดดังกล่าวเป็นจริง

สึกิชิมะเป็นคนเสนอขึ้นมาก่อนว่า _“ถ้าจะมองนาฬิกาเลิ่กลั่กขนาดนั้นทุกวันล่ะก็ เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันสิ”_

มันไม่ใช่ความสัมพันธ์ทางเดียวหรอก ไม่ว่าสึกิชิมะจะชวนทำอะไร ยามากุจิก็พยายามเป็นสหายเคียงกายที่ดีเสมอ ยามากุจิทำให้ความพยายามนั้นดูง่าย ราวกับว่าการอยู่กับสึกิชิมะเป็นเรื่องง่าย

_“ยามากุจิ... พรุ่งนี้ฉันจะไปดูทีมคาราสุโนะแข่งน่ะ ไปด้วยกันไหม ถึงพี่จะบอกไม่ให้ไปเพราะเดี๋ยวตื่นเต้นก็เถอะ”_

ทั้งที่สึกิชิมะแน่ใจว่าการอยู่กับเขาไม่ได้ง่ายเสมอไป

_

**สึกิชิมะ เคย์** **:**

_ถึงหน้าบ้านแล้ว เปิดประตูให้หน่อย_

“รบกวนด้วยนะครับ” สึกิชิมะพึมพำตามความเคยชิน

ทั้งบ้านมีเพียงเขากับยามากุจิ – มักจะมีเพียงเขากับยามากุจิ สึกิชิมะชอบบ้านหลังนี้ แม้มันจะแคบและเก่ากว่าบ้านของตน มันเหมือนสถานที่ที่เวลาทุกอย่างหยุดลง ตั้งแต่จำความได้ ห้องของสึกิชิมะมีเปลี่ยนแปลงไปบ้าง (ฟิกเกอร์ไดโนเสาร์ที่ได้รับเพิ่มจากอากิเทรุ หนังสือใหม่มาแทนที่หนังสือที่บริจาคทิ้งไป – วิธีตกแต่งห้องตามความสนใจของสึกิชิมะมักจะปรับเปลี่ยนไปบ้างทุก ๆ สามปีได้) ในขณะที่ห้องของยามากุจิเหมือนเดิมแทบทุกอย่าง มีเปลี่ยนแปลงแค่ตรงซีดีเก่า ๆ ถูกขายทิ้งไปให้ร้านมือสอง หลังจากที่พวกเขาเริ่มใช้สมาร์ทโฟน (สึกิชิมะจำซีดีเหล่านั้นได้แม่น—รสนิยมการฟังเพลงของยามากุจิคล้ายกับเขามากกว่าที่ใครรู้ โดยเฉพาะพวกเพลงเก่า ๆ – สึกิชิมะได้รับอิทธิพลมาจากอากิเทรุ ส่วนยามากุจิได้รับอิทธิพลมาจากแม่ของเขา – ดนตรีน่าจะเป็นการเชื่อมโยงใกล้ชิดหนึ่งเดียวที่ยามากุจิมีกับแม่)

“ไหว้พระเป็นไงบ้าง” สึกิชิมะถามเรื่อยเปื่อย

“ดีนะ คนไม่เยอะเท่าที่คิดล่ะ” ยามากุจิยิ้มร่าเริง “ฮินาตะบ่นใหญ่เลยที่ชวนคาเงยามะแล้วเจ้าตัวปฏิเสธ”

“หมอนั่นคงใช้เวลาออกไปฝึกร่างกายมั้ง วันฟ้าเปิดแบบนี้คงออกไปวิ่ง”

“จริงด้วยนะ” ยามากุจิเอี้ยวคอมอง สายตาประหม่าเจือจาง “เค้กของสึกกี้อยู่ในตู้เย็นแหละ จะกินเลย หรือยังไงดี”

สึกิชิมะพ่นหัวเราะทางจมูกเบา ๆ “ฉันนึกว่าใบ้ไปมากพอแล้วเสียอีก”

“เห๊ะ?”

“กินสิ เอาเค้กไปที่ห้องนอน” สึกิชิมะใช้ปลายนิ้วแตะดันหลังยามากุจิ พลางก้าวขามายืนขนาบข้าง สบตา “อีกสี่วันก็ถึงฮารุโคแล้ว” อันมีนัยยะว่า _ถึงตอนนั้นคงจะไม่ค่อยได้เล่นกันแล้วนะ_ “ยามากุจิอยากเล่นรึเปล่า”

อันมีนัยยะว่า ถ้าไม่ใช่วันนี้ ก็คงไม่เลือกวันอื่น สึกิชิมะยังไม่เคยเลือกเข้าฉากภายในระยะสามวันก่อนวันสำคัญ เช่น วันสอบเทสต์ หรืออะไรเทือกนั้น เขาเคยพาดพิงกับยามากุจิเรื่องนี้ ด้วยต้องการให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่มีเวลาปรับตัวและอารมณ์หลังฉากอยู่สักหน่อย 72 ชั่วโมงเผื่อเหลือเผื่อขาดย่อมดีกว่า

“เอ๊ะ อ๊ะ! อยากสิ!” ยามากุจิโพล่งออกมา

เฉียบพลันนั้น บรรยากาศแปรเปลี่ยนไปจากเดิมเล็กน้อย สึกิชิมะยิ้มบาง ชื่นชอบที่ยามากุจิดูจิตตื่นขึ้นมาอีกนิด – บ่งบอกว่าเขาตระหนักถึงจุดโฟกัสของสึกิชิมะแล้ว

“งั้นก็เอาเค้กมา ไปอาบน้ำ เตรียมตัวหน่อย” สึกิชิมะกดน้ำหนักนิ้วลงบนหลังยามากุจิ “ไม่ต้องใส่เสื้อผ้าหรอก เดี๋ยวฉันแต่งตัวให้”

“แต่งตัวเหรอ” ยามากุจิทวนเสียงสูง

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้ว “แค่นิดหน่อย—นายเคยตกลงจะเล่นการถอดถอนประสาทสัมผัส (sensory deprivation) ใช่ไหม”

“อ๊ะ...”

“เปลี่ยนใจรึเปล่า” สึกิชิมะถามด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ

“เปล่า ๆ แค่... ตื่นเต้น”

สึกิชิมะนิ่งมอง ก่อนจะตัดสินใจปล่อยผ่านชั่วคราว “เดี๋ยวฉันเปิดฮีตเตอร์รอ ให้ห้องอุ่นนะ” เขาผละมือจากแผ่นหลังยามากุจิ ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายไปปฏิบัติตามคำเสนอ เฉกปกติ

_

สึกิชิมะเริ่มต้น ‘แค่นิดหน่อย’ ตามปากว่า – เขาสั่งให้ยามากุจินอนลงบนเตียง แล้วขยับขามาด้านหน้า เพื่อที่สึกิชิมะจะได้สวมสนับเข่าให้โดยง่าย มันเหมือนอันที่พวกเขาใส่ตอนเล่นวอลเลย์บอล แค่เป็นคู่ใหม่ และเป็นสีขาว

“ยื่นแขนมา” สึกิชิมะพึมพำ ขณะหยิบสนับศอกขึ้นมา

“ศอกด้วยเหรอ” เสียงของยามากุจิติดลนลาน

“อืม” สึกิชิมะสวมให้อย่างเบามือ เหลือบมองสีหน้าอีกฝ่ายครั้งสองครั้ง “ที่จริง ฉันน่าจะใช้พวกสนับเข่าตั้งแต่แรก ๆ ในเมื่อนายคุกเข่าบ่อย”

“อือ”

“สีเขียวนะ?”

“สีเขียว”

สึกิชิมะจับมือยามากุจิ แล้วทดลองบีบสองครั้ง ยามากุจิบีบมือสองครั้งตอบ – ไม่มากไม่น้อยไปกว่านั้น ตามที่ตกลงกันไว้ สึกิชิมะไม่ได้รู้สึกว่ายามากุจิจะเผลอลืมนึกถึงสัญญาณมือหรือสัญญาณวาจา เพียงแต่...

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า” สึกิชิมะถามอย่างใจเย็น “นายดูล่องลอยนิดหน่อย”

“แค่-แค่... เอ่อ...” ยามากุจิเริ่ม แล้วเงียบไป

สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “นอนหงาย หัววางนี่” เขาตบตักตัวเองเบา ๆ “มองตาฉัน โฟกัสที่ฉัน”

คนได้รับคำสั่งขยับกายนอนตัก ท่าทีเขินอายที่ตัวเองเปลือยเปล่าอยู่คนเดียว เขาดูกระดากพิกล คล้ายรู้ตัวว่านั่นไม่ใช่ตำแหน่งที่สึกิชิมะตั้งใจไว้แต่แรก เพราะถ้าแค่ตั้งใจจะให้ยามากุจินอนหงาย คงไม่สวมสนับเข่าให้แบบนี้

สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือไปก่ายผมบนหน้าผากยามากุจิ เขาชอบเวลาปอยผมที่ชี้ผิดที่ผิดทางของยามากุจิดูยุ่งเหยิงกว่าเดิม มืออีกข้างลากไล้ไปตามแผ่นอกและหน้าท้องอีกฝ่าย – ตรวจเช็คมากกว่าลูบไล้ ให้พอรู้สึกว่าผิวเนื้ออุ่นอย่างที่ควรเป็น ตามอุณหภูมิห้องที่เตรียมไว้

“ฉันไม่ว่าหรอกนะถ้าไม่ได้ทำตามแผน” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย “กังวลเรื่องฮารุโคเหรอ”

“ไม่เชิง ไม่น่าเกี่ยวกับตอนนี้”

“แล้วอะไรล่ะ”

ยามากุจิยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นปิดหน้า พอสีผิวหลังมือตัดกับผิวหน้าอย่างชัดแจ้ง สึกิชิมะก็สังเกตเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายหน้าแดงแค่ไหน “สึกกี้ต่างหาก” ยามากุจิเอ่ยครวญ

“หือ?”

“ทำไมวันนี้ใจดีจัง มีอะไรรึเปล่า”

สึกิชิมะเงียบไปชั่วขณะ “ควรตอบเรื่องที่นายเพิ่งบอกว่า _ปกติ_ ฉันไม่ใจดี หรือตอบเรื่องที่ว่าทำไมฉันต่างไปจากปกติดีล่ะ—แล้วฉันบอกว่าให้มองตาฉันไม่ใช่เหรอ”

ยามากุจิเลื่อนมือที่กำลังปิดตาตัวเองออก เวลาเดียวกับที่สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือไปดึงยอดอกอีกฝ่าย – แรงพอให้แน่ใจว่าเจ็บ คล้ายหวังจะคาดโทษ แต่ก็ไม่เชิงเป็นการลงโทษนัก ดูจากปฏิกิริยาของยามากุจิ เขาหายใจกระตุก พลางแอ่นสะโพกน้อย ๆ ความเป็นชายเริ่มตื่นตัว กำหนัดของเขามักจะตอบสนองต่อความเจ็บ

“ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะใจดี หรืออะไร” สึกิชิมะมอบคำตอบในที่สุด “ฉันแค่เห็นว่าวันนี้เรามีเวลา แล้วก็น่าจะได้เล่นฉากยาวกว่าปกติหน่อย แล้วถ้าถึงเวลานายโฟกัสได้แล้วล่ะก็...” เขาเดาะลิ้น จิ้มนิ้วชี้กับหน้าผากยามากุจิสองที “ก็ลงไปคุกเข่าสูง หันหน้ามาทางฉัน” เขาขยับกายจัดท่านั่งที่ขอบเตียง ขณะที่ยามากุจิลงไปคุกเข่า สึกิชิมะเลื่อนเท้าไปแตะต้นขาด้านในอีกฝ่าย “ฉันเคยบอกว่าให้แยกเข่ากว้างเท่าสะโพกไม่ใช่เหรอ มือประสานด้านหลัง นิ่ง ๆ—นั่นแหละ ดี” เขาหยิบกระเป๋าเป้ แล้วหยิบผ้าปิดตาออกมา ก่อนจะจับศีรษะยามากุจิ กึ่งลูบหัวชั่วขณะ แล้วสวมมันให้ ผ้าปิดตาเป็นสีดำ ผิดกับเครื่องแต่งกายอื่น

สึกิชิมะผละมือออก แล้วเท้าศอกลงเหนือเข่าตัวเอง โน้มมองพิเคราะห์ยามากุจิ

ความลับ : “พอเราโตขึ้นอีกหน่อย ฉันจะซื้อของเล่นดี ๆ ให้”

สึกิชิมะยกมือขึ้นปิดปากช้า ๆ เขาไม่เชิงตั้งใจจะพูดออกไปเสียทีเดียว เขาไม่นิยมพูดถึงอนาคตอันไกล เพราะไม่ชอบสัญญาเลื่อนลอย จึงพยายามลงมือทำเมื่อถึงเวลาเสียมากกว่า

ยามากุจิผินหน้าเล็กน้อย ราวกับเขินอายกับสายตาที่มองมา ทั้งที่มองไม่เห็น “เช่นอะไรเหรอ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เราเคยบอกว่า กะจะให้ฟิกนี้เป็นตอนจบของ Pulse series แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว มันยังไม่ถึงตอนจบที่เรานึกไว้ค่ะ 5555 เอาเถอะ เขียนไปเรื่อย ๆ แล้วกันค่ะ เจอกันใหม่ใน oneshot หน้านะคะ <3

“กุญแจมือ” สึกิชิมะตอบ มือเลื่อนลงไปแตะส่วนโคนของแกนกาย “แหวน รัดนายไม่ให้ถึง อะไรพวกนั้น” มืออีกข้างสอดนิ้วเข้าไปในปากอีกฝ่าย

สึกิชิมะศึกษาความละอายมาก่อนจะค้นพบว่าตัวเองชอบมัน (มันมักจะมีรูปทรงสามเหลี่ยม) ศึกษาจากการหยอดมันใส่คนที่สามารถรับมือเขาได้ (มุมที่หนึ่ง ผู้กระทำผิด) จากการสังเกตผู้อื่น (มุมที่สอง เหยื่อ) จากการสังเกตการณ์ของยามากุจิ (มุมที่สาม พยาน)

เขาใช้นิ้วทำกับปากและลิ้นของยามากุจิ รุนแรงกว่าเคย

เวลาอยู่กันสองคน สึกิชิมะมักจะมองว่ายามากุจิมีความหยั่งรู้ในตนเองสูง เพียงพอจะเติมเต็มบทบาทมุมที่สามให้ ในฐานะผู้รู้เห็น โดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีใครอื่น ถึงอย่างนั้น สึกิชิมะก็เจาะจงเป็นอันมากในการเล่นกับคุณลักษณะของการทำให้ละอาย – ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกเปิดโปง ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกลดทอน ความขาดตกบกพร่อง ความรู้สึกเหมือนถูกโจมตี ความปรารถนาที่จะหลีกหนี

ณ ที่ปลายทาง คือความสมบูรณ์อิ่มเอม

ความระส่ำระสายถูกยกเลิก บาดแผลถูกลบเลือน ด้วยความอับอายอันเยียวยา

ยามากุจิอ้าปากอย่างกระหาย จงใจส่งเสียงดูดกลืน ขณะที่สึกิชิมะจงใจกดนิ้วเข้าไปสุดโคนเป็นครั้งคราว เขาชื่นชมที่ยามากุจิเป็นนักสู้โดยธรรมชาติ – เจ้าตัวพยายามรับไว้ทั้งหมด พยายามจะไม่สำลัก

สึกิชิมะล้วงนิ้วกดย้ำจนยามากุจิทำท่าจะสำลัก แล้วค่อยขยับมือออกให้พอหายใจทัน เขาสงสัยว่าตัวเองเป็นเด็กผู้ชายที่แปลกรึเปล่า กับการที่บางครั้งชอบทำกับปากด้วยมือ มากกว่าด้วยความเป็นชาย – การใช้เครื่องเพศรู้สึกดี ก็ใช่ แต่ความสามารถในการควบคุมปลายนิ้วอย่างใจ เพื่อทำกับช่องปากจนถ้วนทั่วนั้น ชวนให้สึกิชิมะจมปลักโดยสิ้นเชิง

เขาหลุบมองลำท่อนชูชันสีสวย พลางหัวเราะเบา “ฮะ! ยามากุจิ นายน่าจะดูดนิ้วไปด้วยเวลาช่วยตัวเองนะ ถ้าจะตื่นตัวขนาดนี้ หรือถ้าทำอยู่แล้วก็ช่วยอธิบายได้มากเลยล่ะ... ใช้ปากเก่งออกนี่นา” เขาถอนนิ้วออก ลากไล้ปาดมันไปตามเชิงกรามและลำคออีกฝ่ายจนเปียกเลอะ

“สึกกี้... สึกกี้” ยามากุจิหอบเบา

“หือ? อยากได้อะไรเหรอ”

“ขอ... ขอนะ” ยามากุจิหายใจติดขัดยิ่งกว่าเดิม ทั้งที่ควรจะหายใจถนัดขึ้นยามปากว่าง “ขอใช้ปากให้สึกกี้หน่อย”

“หืม” สึกิชิมะเท้าฝ่ามือทั้งคู่กับขอบเตียง “พูดอย่างกับจะใช้ของฉันทำให้นายพอใจเลยนะ ไม่ใช่ว่าจะให้ฉันทำอย่างที่อยากเหรอ” เขาเลื่อนปลายเท้าไปแตะลูกอัณฑะเบื้องหน้า เรียกเสียงคราง สึกิชิมะลากหลังเท้าไปถึงบั้นท้ายด้านหลัง “แต่เอาเถอะ วันนี้ว่าจะใส่ของฉันเข้าไปตรงนี้ นายว่าไง” เขาพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงประหนึ่งขอยืมเครื่องเขียนจากยามากุจิ ทั้งที่กำลังถามถึงสิ่งที่พวกเขายังไม่เคยทำ

ยามากุจิกัดริมฝีปาก “ฉัน... ขอ...”

“ครับ? ขึ้นอยู่กับ ‘นาย’ เหรอ”

ยามากุจิครวญ ก้มหน้าลง อ้าปากสั่นไหว “ใช้ฉัน... ได้ตามใจเลยนะ สึกกี้”

“ครับ?” สึกิชิมะมองวิธีที่ยามากุจิขยับกายยุกยิก คล้ายอยู่ไม่สุข หากแต่พยายามไม่หลุดไปจากท่าคุกเข่าที่โดนกำหนดไว้ สึกิชิมะลากฝ่าเท้ามาทาบลำลึงค์อีกฝ่าย นวดเบา

“ได้โปรด... เข้ามา แล้วทำ-ทำแบบที่สึกกี้อยาก...”

“แล้วเพราะอะไรฉันถึงจะอยากทำแบบนั้นนะ?”

“เพราะฉันเป็น...” ยามากุจิพูดเสียงเครือ “คุณหมาของสึกกี้ไง ตัวฉันมีไว้ให้สึกกี้ทำตามใจชอบ”

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียง _อืม_ คล้ายเพิ่งทานเค้กถูกปากเอามาก ๆ ดวงหน้าร้อนผ่าว จนนึกโล่งอกด้วยซ้ำที่ยามากุจิมองไม่เห็นเขา พึงใจกับการเป็นคนจับตามองแต่เพียงผู้เดียว

ความปรารถนาอันแรงกล้าที่จะเป็นประโยชน์ของยามากุจินั้น... ทำเขากระสันจนรู้สึกหนักอึ้งและล่องลอยไปพร้อมกัน—หนักร้อนที่กลางลำตัว เลื่อนลอยในหัว

ครั้งถัดมาที่สึกิชิมะปริปาก เขาไม่อาจซ่อนปลายลมหายใจอันไร้ความมั่นคงไว้ได้อีก “หันหลัง ลงไปสี่ขาสิครับ”

เนื่องจากยามากุจิมองไม่เห็น สึกิชิมะจึงเข้าไปช่วยจัดท่าให้ โดยแทบไม่ใช้สัมผัสมืออันไร้ความจำเป็น สึกิชิมะเปิดฝาหลอดเจลหล่อลื่นดัง _ป๊อก_ ใกล้หูอีกฝ่าย คล้ายแหย่คนโดนปิดตา ก่อนจะเคลื่อนกายไปนั่งขอบเตียงอีกครั้ง แล้วเริ่มใช้นิ้วเตรียมการให้ อย่างเกียจคร้านเกินพอดี

คุณหมาคู้ศีรษะลงกับพื้น ดูคล้ายจะใช้ศอกยันกายขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก “อ... อือ... _งือ..._ ”

สึกิชิมะหัวเราะแผ่ว เขาร้อนไปทั้งตัว แต่เหนืออื่นใดคือรู้สึกครึกครื้น “บางเสียงที่หลุดจากปากนายน่ะนะ ยามากุจิ น่าสมเพชชะมัด” เขาแทรกนิ้วถึงสามนิ้วในที่สุด กดลึกเข้าไปช้า ๆ เป็นจังหวะเดียว

ยามากุจิพยายามอยู่นิ่งอย่างที่ได้รับการฝึกมา ต้นขาสั่นเทา ช่องทางด้านในตอดเร้า

“บอกหน่อย” สึกิชิมะเริ่ม ติดนิสัยช่างคุยกว่าปกติเวลารู้สึกดี “คิดว่าจะไม่ถึงระหว่างที่ฉันทำได้ไหม” เขาถาม พลางขยับนิ้วเข้าออกเป็นจังหวะสม่ำเสมอ

“ฉัน—อะ-อะ...” ยามากุจิหอบเป็นห้วง ๆ

“หือ? เพิ่งเริ่มเองนะ สมองหยุดทำงานแล้วเหรอ ทาดาชิ” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงหน่ายใจ พลางควานหาจุดกระสันภายใน “วันนี้ข้างในนายท่าทางอ่อนไหว อาจจะถึงจากการทำข้างหลังอย่างเดียวก็ได้น้า”

ยามากุจิคราง ด้วยเสียงเกือบคล้ายสะอื้น

สึกิชิมะผ่อนหายใจเงียบงัน พึงใจความรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังมีสมาธิอย่างเต็มที่ เขาสอดใส่นิ้วเข้าไปแรง ๆ แล้วหยุดค้าง “คงน่าเสียดายถ้านายถึงไปก่อนฉัน เนอะ ทาดาชิ”

“ฉันจะ—อดทน... จนกว่าสึกกี้จะอนุญาต อะ... สึกกี้ _สึกกี้_ —”

“ฮืม” สึกิชิมะแสร้งทำเสียงพินิจพิจารณา ขณะถอนนิ้วออก ดึงเสียงครวญโหยไห้จากอีกฝ่าย “ทางเดียวที่จะรู้ว่านายทำได้ไหม ก็คือต้องลองเนอะ” ว่าแล้วก็ปลดเปลื้องเสื้อผ้าท่องล่างของตนออก และเหวี่ยงมันไปอีกทาง – พยายามสื่อสารด้วยเสียงยามยามากุจิมองไม่เห็น สึกิชิมะเคลื่อนกายไปคุกเข่าข้างหลังอีกฝ่าย จัดเตรียมใส่ถุงยางและทาเจลหล่อลื่นให้ตัวเอง มือกอบกุมลำท่อนยาวไปจรดปากทางลื่น แล้วกดสะโพก ฝังกายเข้าไปเนิบช้า อีกมือลูบสีข้างยามากุจิ

ความละอายนั้นสึกิชิมะรู้จักดี—แต่เซ็กซ์เป็นอีกเรื่อง

พอถึงเวลาจริง ก็ประหม่าอยู่ดี – เบื้องล่างรู้สึกร้อนแทบบ้า แต่ในหัวกลับมีความคิดแล่นผ่านเต็มไปหมด เขาพยายามมองสังเกตอากัปกิริยาที่อาจเป็นสัญญาณอะไรก็ตาม แต่ยามากุจิเงียบเสียงอย่างเหลือเชื่อขณะพยายามผ่อนคลาย สึกิชิมะหยุดค้างเป็นบางช่วง รอให้อีกฝ่ายปรับตัว ก่อนจะเสียดแทรกกายเข้าไปจนสุด เขาหอบ มือหนึ่งเลื่อนไปคว้าศีรษะยามากุจิ ดึงรั้งผมน้อย ๆ – เรียกเสียงหายใจกระตุก

เขาดึงผมอีกฝ่ายแรงขึ้น ครั้งนี้ทำให้เจ็บ

ครั้งนี้ยามากุจิคราง ช่องทางตอดเร้าถี่ พลางร้อง _สึกกี้_

_ไม่เลว_ สึกิชิมะบอกตัวเอง แล้วเริ่มขยับสะโพกเป็นจังหวะ เขากัดริมฝีปาก รู้สึกว่าอีกฝ่ายรัดแน่นกว่าเดิม “ยามากุจิ ผ่อนคลาย” เขาโน้มตัวไปข้างหน้า นาบกายที่ยังใส่เสื้อผ้าของตนกับแผ่นหลังเปลือย มือหนึ่งวางลงบนพื้น อีกมือกอดทาบแผ่นอกคนเบื้องล่าง เขาขยับเป็นจังหวะสั้น ๆ รู้สึกได้ว่ายามากุจิผ่อนคลายลง แล้วภายในชั่วนาทีถัดมา ช่องทางก็เริ่มตอดรัดกว่าเดิม

“สึกกี้ ฉัน—” ยามากุจิพลันเลื่อนมือไปเบื้องล่าง วูบแรกสึกิชิมะนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะสัมผัสตัวเอง ก่อนจะตระหนักว่ายามากุจิกำลังใช้นิ้วรัดส่วนฐานแกนกายไว้ พยายามไม่ถึงไปก่อน

“อะไร เกือบถึงแล้วเหรอ เมื่อกี้” สึกิชิมะหัวเราะกับกกหูอีกฝ่าย—แต่รู้สึกราวกับปิดเนื้อเสียงประหม่าของตนไว้ไม่ได้เสียทีเดียว และคล้ายยามากุจิจะสัมผัสได้ เพราะเขาเอียงคอเข้าหา หัวไถซบข้างแก้มสึกิชิมะ คล้ายออดอ้อน คล้ายบอกว่าเขาไม่เป็นไร

ยามากุจิตัวสั่นไปทั้งตัว หากพยายามเปล่งเสียงออกมาอย่างมั่นคง “สึกกี้ ใช้ฉันหน่อย... นะ”

คนหัวบลอนด์พิงหน้าผากกับหลังคออีกฝ่าย ครวญเครือในลำคอ ก่อนจะเริ่มกระแทกกาย ร้อนรน เป็นจังหวะสะเปะสะปะตามใจชอบ โดยมียามากุจิครางรับสลับกับเรียกชื่อสึกกี้

_“ดี—”_ สึกิชิมะหอบเสียงต่ำ พลางกอดคว้ากายอีกฝ่าย แล้วจัดท่าให้ยามากุจินอนหงายกับพื้น เขาเลื่อนมือไปถอดผ้าปิดตา – เผยให้เห็นขนตาและผิวใต้ตาชื้นแฉะ ยามากุจิกะพริบตาถี่ ๆ เพื่อปรับสายตากับแสง น้ำตาเอ่อ ภาพที่ทำให้สึกิชิมะเปล่งเรียก _ยามากุจิ_ ด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งทรมาน

“อะ-อือ ดีจัง สึกกี้—”

“—สักวัน ฉันจะทำให้นายขอให้ฉันทำนายร้องไห้”

_“สึกกี้”_ ยามากุจิผงะศีรษะไปด้านหลัง ดังปึกกับพื้น

นั่นน่าจะเจ็บ สึกิชิมะนึก เขาดึงมือยามากุจิที่รัดรึงแกนกายตนเองออก กระแทกข้อมืออีกฝ่ายลงกับพื้น ราวทุบค้อนศาลตัดสินกระนั้น “ฉันเปลี่ยนใจแล้ว—ถึงให้ฉันหน่อย ยามากุจิ”

ดังตามบัญชา เรือนกายของคนเบื้องล่างเกร็งขึ้น สั่นสะท้าน ขณะหลั่งน้ำกามขาวขุ่น ยามากุจิสะอื้นเบา ขณะที่สึกิชิมะเร่งจังหวะกระแทกกระทั้น ทำให้แผ่นหลังอีกฝ่ายเสียดสีกับพื้นจนแสบร้อน แล้วเสร็จสมตามมา—ใบหน้าสึกิชิมะแดงซ่าน สีหน้าพึงใจ สะโพกเสียดสีกันและกันตลอดภาวะสุขสม

กระทั่ง คล้ายเวลาหยุดลง พวกเขาแบ่งปันจูบ และประสานเรียวนิ้วเข้าด้วยกัน

ยามากุจิบีบมือมาสองที

สึกิชิมะแย้มยิ้มกับสัมผัสจูบ แล้วบีบมือกลับไปสองที

_

“สึกกี้ อยากได้อะไรรึเปล่า” ยามากุจิถามหลังพวกเขาอาบน้ำแต่งตัวกันเรียบร้อยแล้ว

สึกิชิมะกำลังทาครีมโลชั่นให้ตามขาและแขนของยามากุจิ – นวดคลายกล้ามเนื้อไปด้วย ส่วนใหญ่สึกิชิมะจะช่วยอีกฝ่ายอาบน้ำและทำอะไรเทือกนี้ให้หลังกิจ สัมผัสนิ้วประณีตเสมือนมันช่วยให้เจ้าตัวผ่อนคลายไปด้วย

“ไม่มีอะไรเป็นพิเศษ” สึกิชิมะตอบ ปากบิดบึ้งเมื่อได้ยินว่าน้ำเสียงตัวเองฟังดูโป้ปดเพียงใด

ยามากุจิชินแล้ว สึกิชิมะรู้ รู้ทั้งรู้ก็ไม่ค่อยทำให้อะไรง่ายขึ้นด้วยการตอบคำถามอย่างตรงไปตรงมาเท่าไร คนที่อารมณ์แกว่งช่วงอาฟเตอร์แคร์มักจะเป็นสึกิชิมะ ราวกับสมองเขาจำเป็นต้องใช้เวลาปรับกับการดิ่งลงของอะดรีนาลีนกับเอ็นโดรฟิน—หรือด้วยเหตุผลอะไรก็ตามที่สึกิชิมะอยากใช้ตอนนี้มากกว่าใช้ความคิด บางทีนี่อาจเป็นเหตุผลที่เขามีรสนิยมแบบนี้แต่ต้น ช่วงเวลาที่อนุญาตให้เขาปราศจากความคิด

มิน่าคนไม่ใช้หัวอย่างฮินาตะถึงยิ้มรื่นได้ตลอด เขานึกประชด

ยามากุจิขยับกายอย่างเชื่องช้า ราวกับไม่อยากรบกวนมือของสึกิชิมะที่วางอยู่บนเข่าตน เขาใช้ขากอดเกี่ยวสะโพกสึกิชิมะไว้ สีหน้าผ่อนคลายขณะดึงชายเสื้อสึกิชิมะ “นี่ก็แค่ฉันเอง สึกกี้” เขาพูดอย่างอ่อนโยน “มีอะไรที่ชอบ หรือไม่ชอบบ้างเหรอ เมื่อกี้”

“ก็ชอบหมด” สึกิชิมะตอบสั้น ๆ ก่อนจะก้มหน้าลง มองตามมือทั้งสองข้างของเขาที่โดนยามากุจิดึงไป เพื่อประสานนิ้วกันไว้หลวม ๆ – แบบที่เขามักจะประสานนิ้วตัวเองเข้าด้วยกันยามกระวนกระวาย เขาพูดต่อไปช้า ๆ “แค่ตอนแรกกะจะลากยาวกว่านี้หน่อย”

ความลับ : _ถ้าสักวันทั้งหมดนี่มันไม่พอ ฉันจะทำยังไง_

“อือ แต่ว่านะ ระหว่างเราสองคนก็ตกลงขอบเขตกันแล้ว สึกกี้จะปรับอะไรไปตามอารมณ์ของช่วงเวลานั้น ๆ บ้างก็เห็นไม่เป็นไรนี่นา ใช่ว่าจะดูไม่ได้สักหน่อย” ยามากุจิมองคู่สนทนาอย่างสังเกต แววตาคล้ายฟันเฟืองบางอย่างจะขบกันลงตัวพอดี “ตอนแรกกะจะใช้เค้กในฉากด้วยใช่ไหม”

“นั่นก็ด้วย”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก งั้นตอนนี้ฉันป้อนเค้กให้สึกกี้แทนนะ?”

ความคิดแรกของสึกิชิมะคือคำปฏิเสธ แต่แล้วเมื่อตาสบประสาน กลับเปลี่ยนใจ “อืม”

ยามากุจิดีดตัวลุกขึ้นไปหยิบช็อตเค้กบนโต๊ะมา

“บ้าเหรอ ไม่ได้เล่นกันอยู่นะ ฉันไม่กินบนเตียง” สึกิชิมะพูดเสียงเนือย

“ฮ่ะ ๆ ได้ งั้นลงไปข้างล่างกัน”

แล้วยามากุจิก็เดินจับมือเขาลงบันไดไปด้วยกัน นิ้วประสานกันไว้หลวม ๆ ในแบบที่สึกิชิมะชอบ


End file.
